


Развлекаешься, Малфой?

by stuffcobbsays



Series: Спецквест [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Bathroom Sex, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays
Summary: кинк: секс вванной
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Спецквест [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Развлекаешься, Малфой?

**Author's Note:**

> кинк: секс в _ванной_

Гарри возвращается домой из аврорской учебки затемно и в худшем виде из всех возможных: заебавшийся, усталый и мечтающий о горячей ванне. Он только надеется, что Малфой не занял ванную комнату опять на три часа — даже не смея мечтать о том, что тот уже успел собраться и отправиться куда-нибудь развлекаться, как обычно бывало в пятницу вечером. Каждую неделю повторялось одно и то же: Малфой часами крутился у зеркала в ванной, что-то звенело, булькало, громыхало, потом Малфой выползал наружу с царственным видом — и отправлялся в загул, оставляя Гарри завидовать и мечтать о несбыточном. А ещё — чувствовать себя мерзким извращенцем, прислушиваясь к звукам, доносившимся из спальни Малфоя после таких вот пятничных загулов. 

В общем, горячая ванна, отдых и никаких мыслей о Малфое сегодня. Это всё что ему нужно, честно-честно.

Задумавшись настолько, что ничего не слышит и не видит вокруг, Гарри как сомнамбула бредет по коридору, едва не вписавшись в косяк, и открывает дверь в ванную комнату. Ручка послушно поддается под нажатием, дверь открывается, и в лицо Гарри бьет волна горячего влажного воздуха, плеска и стонов. 

В ванне — Малфой.

Распаренный, порозовевший, с прилипшими ко лбу влажными прядями волос и поплывшим блядским взглядом. Левая рука между ног, и в прозрачной воде Гарри может заметить, как пальцы исчезают у него внутри, правая — на члене.

Гарри ошарашенно окидывает взглядом эту картину и плывет от такого зрелища моментально — будто залпом опрокинул пару стаканов самого крепкого огневиски. Возбуждение дает в голову быстрее любого алкоголя, и вместо того, чтобы тихо прикрыть дверь снаружи, сделать вид, что ничего не увидел и вообще его здесь не было, Гарри не находит ничего лучше, чем ляпнуть:

— Развлекаешься, Малфой?

Вопреки ожиданиям Гарри, Малфой не подскакивает в туче брызг испуганным хорьком, не начинает орать или задавать тупые вопросы в стиле «что ты тут делаешь». Вместо этого он открывает глаза и медленно, хищно улыбается.

— Хочешь составить мне компанию, Поттер?

Этот день можно было бы с полным правом назвать Днем тупых решений, которые неожиданно становятся самыми лучшими решениями в жизни Гарри. Потому что, пока его мозг продолжает беспомощно обалдевать, рот сам собой произносит:

— Хочу.

Малфой кивает — приглашающе, паршивец этакий, — и смотрит пристально, медленными движениями лаская собственный член, пока Гарри раздевается — быстро и четко, как будто по сигналу тревоги в учебке, когда нужно было в мгновение ока скинуть гражданское и натянуть униформу бравого аврора. Только теперь мотивация другая, куда как более интересная — одобрительно посматривающий на него Малфой, который двигается, привставая, когда Гарри подходит к бортику ванны, и с готовностью опускается на колени, тянется к уже вставшему — конечно, вставшему! — члену Гарри.

Гарри зарывается пальцами в мокрые волосы и понимает, что не протянет долго — да что там, спустит прямо Малфою в обжигающий влажный рот через пару минут, потому что невозможно терпеть такое: как Малфой с готовностью — черт с ним, с жадностью — пропускает его член глубоко, как замирает и _сглатывает_ , и Гарри такого и не чувствовал никогда, это всё равно что… Ни с чем не сравнимо, и в ушах плеск воды смешивается с громким, через нос, дыханием Малфоя, или это Гарри сам так дышит — со всхлипыванием, потому что не может, не может сдерживаться больше и не трахать Малфоя прямо в обжигающую сокращающуюся глотку, и вот уже перед глазами темнеет, и — Гарри, содрогаясь, кончает, чувствуя, как Малфой плотнее сжимает губы, не выпуская ни капли.

— Полагаю, ты никуда не торопишься, — с предвкушающей улыбкой говорит Малфой и растягивается в ванне, поднимая ноги на бортики, выставляя всего себя напоказ. 

У мира за дверью ванной комнаты нет никаких шансов.


End file.
